Admiral Bullock
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: His name is Gareth Bullock and he is a Starfleet admiral, working at Starfleet Command on Earth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager.**

* * *

 **Admiral Bullock**

 **His name is Gareth Bullock and he is a Starfleet admiral, working at Starfleet Command on Earth.**

Lieutenant Kinis, a young Vulcan male serve as Bullock's personal right hand man.

On this day, Admiral Bullock is handing out assignments to a group of newly graduated Starfleet officers.

"Welcome to Starfleet. I'm Admiral Bullock. Questions, comments, bring them to me. Problems, just talk to Lieutenant Kinis." says Admiral Bullock. "Ensign Veronica Stanton, you're assigned to USS Kensington, junior science officer. Lieutenants Gregor, Sorensen...you two will work for the Starfleet Corps of Engineering."

Admiral Bullock gives each of the new officers a PADD.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time here. That's all for now. As you were." says Admiral Bullock.

"Sir, next you're having a meeting with Admiral Paris." says Lieutenant Kinis.

"Right. You show our new officers to their work places." says Admiral Bullock.

"Yes, admiral." says Lieutenant Kinis.

Admiral Bullock goes to the meeting with Admiral Paris.

"USS Voyager is gone. We shouldn't waste any time searching for it." says Admiral Bullock.

"Gareth, how can you say that? I have a son on that ship and I have no plans to ever give up. As a matter of fact we have no solid evidence that Voyager was destroyed by the plasma storms. Scans detected nothing that confirms to us that they didn't survive." says Admiral Paris.

"Owen, you must not allow your personal feelings to influence your command decisions." says Admiral Bullock.

"I'm not." says Admiral Paris.

"USS Gardner ran several scans of the region. The storms were quite intense at the time. Voyager couldn't have made it through that." says Admiral Bullock.

"I refuse to believe that Voyager was destroyed, unless you can present some form of evidence that tell otherwise." says Admiral Paris.

"Honestly I can't, but I find it hard to think that Voyager made it out from the Badlands in one piece." says Admiral Bullock.

"You're free to have that opinion, I on the other hand is not ready to lose hope just yet." says Admiral Paris.

"Sir...? Captain Amanda Richardson wish to speak to you." says Commander Toby Morris as he enter the room.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few." says Admiral Paris.

"Aye, sir." says Commander Morris as he leave the room.

The next day.

Admiral Bullock is in his office.

"Nicole, I wish you were still here..." says Admiral Bullock as he look at a photo of his dead wife.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" says Lt Commander Valerie Archer as she enter the room.

"Yes, commander. Have a seat." says Admiral Bullock.

"I'd like a starship assignment, sir." says Valerie.

"Aren't you please with your current job?" says Admiral Bullock.

"No, not really. I want more action." says Valerie.

"Then I can make you the new first oficer of the starship White Rose." says Admiral Bullock.

"Sounds good. I take the job." says Valerie.

"Okay. As you wish." says Admiral Bullock as he hands Valerie a PADD.

"Thanks, admiral." says Valerie.

"No problem, commander." says Admiral Bullock.

Valerie leave the room.

5 hours later, Admiral Bullock have dinner with Captain Mark Lopez and Captain Dean Albertsen.

"Admiral, we found nothing." says Lopez.

"Really? There were no trace of the Romulans?" says Admiral Bullock.

"Nothing. Stuff seemed normal." says Lopez.

"How could that be true? It's known that Romulans don't like to go easy on their enemies." says Albertsen.

"Indeed. The Romulans usually go all in and strike hard, leaving a bunch of damage behind. We saw that after the attack on the Veratnus colony, for example." says Admiral Bullock.

"Yes...something's not right." says Lopez.

"We should send a ship to look for information." says Albertsen.

"No, it's too much of a risk. There are no captains who'd be willing to take their starship into the Badlands." says Admiral Bullock.

"I'd go there." says Lopez.

"Don't. Your ship's not designed for such a mission." says Admiral Bullock.

"Alright, sir." says Lopez.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
